


不知道应该叫啥的UD

by levria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria
Summary: 和《潮汐》同样的设定是UD这个系列下的但丁都是有bi的请注意稍微有些过激总结就是尤里森操蛋实录
Relationships: Dante/Urizen (Devil May Cry), UD - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	不知道应该叫啥的UD

剖开身体是怎样的疼痛？  
这本该是但丁所熟悉的领域，然而被入侵的地方太过奇怪，他从没想过会这样，甚至可以说他从来没有认真观察过处于魔人形态下的自己到底有没有生殖器官——谁会去在意那么奇怪的地方，那些鳞甲覆盖的地方只有沟壑和交错的颜色而已，他更不会特意用这种模样来自慰。  
所以当尤里森的触手叩开那扇本该隐藏的生殖腔大门时已经受伤的但丁都没来得及阻止，那对展开的风衣翅翼无力垂下去，他看起来被尤里森刚刚的攻击打得够呛，翅膜上的花纹都不再闪亮，破破烂烂似的被粗糙的枝条卷起。  
他被送到尤里森面前。  
在堆积血池散发的过度腥味下但丁仅仅闻得见不多的维吉尔的气味，太浅淡了，简直像快要消失那样，淹没在无边血液中。  
尤里森的眼眸。  
那些锋利且外露的牙。  
但丁这才恍惚意识到自己被那些恼人的枝条送到了离尤里森多么近的地方，心脏剧烈跳动着，他不明白尤里森接下来想做什么……尼禄已经离开了，孩子是绝对安全的，那么尤里森的决定应该只会影响到他一个人。  
这是维吉尔……  
难以置信。  
他已经见过黑骑士，不详而沉重的盔甲枷锁般禁锢维吉尔，可他没想到再度重逢维吉尔又换了新模样，他记忆中的哥哥已经随着时间的流逝消失殆尽，只留下对他黑暗的感情。  
逆卡巴拉树的枝条越缠越紧，但丁想要更多呼吸的可能性，不自觉挺起燃烧的胸膛，像是主动献出自己熔岩般流淌的柔软地方。  
无数的眼睛注视着他，还有从生的尖刺，仅仅是靠近就能够刺伤所有靠近的生物，更不用说这具身躯中还涌动着如同无尽的魔力，他知道有的高等恶魔为了力量会残食同类，尤里森也会这样吗？源源不断的鲜血还满足不了他的需求，胜利需要献祭自己的兄弟吗？  
但丁没法直接问这些问题，喉咙被缠得死死，只能挤出咆哮。  
也许是打量够了，但丁被松开放下去，他以为这是尤里森认出他的信号，决定来一局公平的没有任何人打扰的一对一角斗，站在到淤积血水的但丁比那些东西都要鲜红，试图重新凝聚魔力，然后被重击的地方依旧隐隐作痛。  
接着他被掀翻在地。  
以一种难以形容的奇怪姿势，但丁没来得及反应就栽进血池中，整个脑袋泡进血液中，面部依旧是类人化构造的他呛进去不少腥臭的液体，只觉得满嘴铁锈味，一阵阵泛着恶心。  
更粗壮的柔软枝条摆出极其强硬的姿态撕开他的翅膀，毫无遮挡的屁股暴露在空气中。  
过于短暂的时间中他被入侵了。  
但丁甚至不知道尤里森是怎么打开他的，等意识再回笼的时候他努力挣扎抬头，他就快被那些血液淹死了，而贯穿他过长又生着粗糙表面的东西几乎直接磨坏他过窄的地方。  
是的是的，作为人类时的他会阴处有那么一个小小的隐秘入口，但他的子宫除了痛之外好像毫无用处，虽然的确诞生过一个虚弱的小生命，但是此后漫长一段时间里他没有任何女性该有的反应，只有某些月份难以言喻的内部抽痛，仿佛就是为了告诉他有这么一个伤口疤痕在作怪。  
他习惯忍受这一切了，但没想过作为魔人的自己同样有这样柔软可怜瑟缩的部位，周边深色的部位被撑得颜色浅淡，看起来入侵者根本不合尺寸，狭窄可怜的口子快要被全部撕裂迸出血液混入身下的池水中，但他偏偏又恰到好处地承受着，那些可怕的东西越爬越深，擦过他有小小柔软肉刺的腔道，来到紧闭的宫口。  
酸痛麻痒。  
但丁不知道自己应该先为哪个感觉发出呻吟喘息或者尖叫，过于粗糙的枝条表面每一次都是折磨，他不可避免地想起尤里森身上的那些眼睛，无从判断那些枝条之上是否也会生出那些恶魔的眼球，身体内部每一寸都被巡视，就像是在判断此时此刻的但丁价值几何，是否有让他活下来的价值。  
价值——  
魔人化的但丁自然而然往恶魔的方面靠近，原本作为人类来说是绝对不会考虑在这种情况下展示自己，可是那些作乱的恶魔因子蠢蠢欲动，魔力强大的施压者在检查柔软的内部，他应该更多地将自己的价值表现给这位魔王看。  
也许是思维的混乱让但丁的肌肉没有之前那么紧绷，几乎算得上有些锋利的枝桠尖端搔弄着维持最后一道防线的地方，抓住机会之后撬开，强制性往两边分开，但丁徒劳地蹬着腿，扬起来的血色水花落满他整个身体，当枝条猛然抽出的时候彻底塌下腰去，缓缓收缩的口子看的确是被欺负得太狠的模样。  
这不是结束。  
仅仅是一个开始。  
但丁被重新捞了起来，他的会阴红肿，阴蒂挺立，已经弄清楚他身体构造的触手枝条们重新围上，沿着外翻出来极为柔嫩的褶皱爬动，粗砺表面让但丁想要合上腿，可是卷住他大腿的东西显然没有同意，他只能以这种可耻的跪姿被迫翘起自己的屁股来展示。  
魔人会阴处的可爱巢穴，为了能够诱惑强者表达自身价值而强制性变成并露出过于接近雌性器官的模样，但丁本该有作为雄性魔人的生殖器的，但是他刚刚输给了尤里森，而且之前也被标记过，身体本来就带有可爱的巢穴，于是本能与恶魔因子一同选择了最合适的状态，被刚刚的入侵摩擦出血的湿热甬道现在都还能摸出血丝。  
更小的触手看似温柔地卷起但丁两半的肉瓣往外拨，好让那道伤痕更加明显地展示出来。  
明明之前已经用这里诞生过一个小生命，但是已经完全恢复，以至于现在看起来完全是不可能做到吞吃阴茎的模样。  
更多的小东西爬来，它们的确没有之前直接插入的触手恐怖，然而但丁并不知道这些东西的意图，羞耻于自己现在的模样，他甚至不愿意低头去看自己下半身一塌糊涂的模样，只将视线投向波动不已的血海湖面，身体微颤，说不清是害怕更多还是期待更多。  
没有多余的润滑，用的是之前从那条甬道里带出来的稀少液体，他被缓慢而坚定地分开。  
不……目标已经不是腿了，是他才勉强咽下火辣辣摩擦痛感正在缓慢恢复的嫣红阴道口。  
如果但丁的脑袋瓜在过去看杂志的时候的的确确有好好看过所谓的边角栏目的话，他就会知道现在那些小触手在做的是什么——价值当然分为内外部价值，但丁的外表无可挑剔，魔力虽然暂时并不充沛却是绝佳的孕育容器，那么接下来需要检查的就是内部了。  
阴道口被强行拉开，原本已经够耸拉的膜翅重新拍打起来，最隐秘的地方暴露在空气中，他从来没想过自己能够被打开那么多，完全没消肿的地方本来就是非常疼痛，自愈不意味着失去痛觉，但丁被迫承受着，哪怕魔力已经断断续续随时可能熄火给他回归人型，可下体还要保持着这样的姿态。  
湿滑的甬道是带着水光的红色，艳情而又下流，再开一些，能隐约看到深处算不上太柔软却能带来恰到好处按摩的肉刺，当另一位恶魔的阴茎插入时就会紧紧勾上去，对方不射满自己就不放弃似的，用几乎绞断手指的收缩去吞咽，引着顶端马眼溢出精液的龟头叩在紧闭的宫口上，一遍遍撞击，让之前没能打开的生殖腔彻底打开，那些扭曲盘绕的枝条就会欢欣鼓舞地冲进去巡视，粗糙的表面足够让容易沉迷肉欲的恶魔轻易变成异常敏感的模样，继而迎来宫内高潮。  
他怎么能被分得那么开，像是直接在腿间挖出了大洞，但丁以前觉得塞进两根手指都觉得紧的地方因为过度的亵玩和强制性的撕开已经失去了大半弹性，现在这模样纯粹是被延展到了极限，再多一些就会直接裂开。  
一览无余。  
但丁闭上眼睛不去想，咬紧牙关甚至连呼吸都不想要有，气流的颤动只会提醒他现在门户大开宛若献祭的模样，下面可怜穴肉收缩着，血丝混着亮色的淫水被挤出来，他的的确确湿透了，如果尤里森最终决定用这些东西堵住他让他就这样得不到满足，那么那些过量的滚烫水液就会倒流回去，让他小腹凸起。  
虽然魔人化的表面并不是很明显，可身体的曲线骗不了人，任何接近尤里森的人都会知道这个红色的魔人是魔王的婊子。  
然而他的气味还不够。  
还远远没有到所谓真正的发情期。  
紊乱的作息与过去的伤痛让但丁的发情期变得不稳定，再加上应该照顾他发情期的伴侣并不在身边，他本该固定日期的东西总是不准时，偶尔来偶尔不来，偶尔严重偶尔又轻微，尤里森也许是满意他的，但还需要准备更多。  
比如现在顺着但丁喉咙往下一路冲进深处给他喂了浓厚液体的触手，到底要多么巨大才能在还覆盖着甲胄的表面上看到移动的凸起，喷涌而出的腥液直进胃部，骤然被撑开的器官咕噜噜排斥着外来的东西，他全部的内脏都在为这好像棱角分明石块的魔力喊痛，尤里森想将他变成最适合的模样。  
灌输进去的魔力勉强缓和身体缺少魔力的状态，极度荒诞的喂食，触手带着但丁唾液抽了出来，镀着色情的膜，几乎是拔开栓子那样，但丁不停呕吐着，只能从喉咙里挤出不多粉白的液体，血液和其它诡异浆液的混合物，带来魔力的同时也能唤起性欲。  
但丁当然不知道什么时候逆卡巴拉树能有这种功能。  
也许是因为尤里森的缘故。  
他必将成为新魔王的新娘。  
紧闭的宫口和耳膜同时被细小的枝桠奸淫，实际上最为直击脑髓的痒意来自他的耳朵，猎奇的书籍里绘声绘色描绘如何最完美地使用上上下下的洞穴，幽深的甬道会连接怎样的极乐之地，只需要小心翼翼伸进去，在接触到阻塞的膜之后狠狠冲击操开就好，会流血会疼痛也无所谓，恶魔能承受这些，甚至更多，疼痛和性向来有一定的绑定性。  
但丁一瞬间耳鸣了。  
听不清也不知道发生了什么，从神经处传来的痛感晚了一步，挤过狭窄的甬道，那些带着轻微催情液体的细小枝条就会亲吻舔舐他的大脑皮层，他刚刚才吐出来盛放不下的粉白液体，现在那些蠢蠢欲动的小东西又打算把他的颅腔搅成一团糟。  
但显然尤里森并不想要一个只会痴痴笑着紧压喉咙发出细细甜蜜尖叫的乖巧傻新娘，所以只是让这种被探知的蜿蜒粘腻又诡异恶心的爬行感牢牢占据整个耳道，被快感折磨的身体逐渐放松控制，原本闭合的地方开始松懈，被抓住时机撬开，热液冲刷而下，一鼓作气冲进去的枝条顶端被瞬间灼化成焦炭粉末，那是栖息在最深处的岩浆，与冰凉的蓝完全不同，勃动着强烈的生命。  
事实上但丁也很少出现这样强烈的反应，尤里森强制性的灌入起了效果，压迫进去的魔力被磨平吸收之后过饱和，但丁自己都没发觉他小腹处一直抽搐着，因为里面器官过于滚烫，分泌出来的爱液也越来越多，一边将入侵者给湮灭一边在引力的作用下淅淅沥沥从小口往下滴，混入血池之中滚出可怕的泡泡。  
他终于爆发出最为甜蜜的味道，被冲昏头的魔界生物试图靠近，在刹那间就失去生命成为地上新一滩模糊血肉。  
但丁无法控制自己，当所有的触手都离开他摔进池子里的时候他本该用重新明亮的翅膀飞出去，再给以为自己稳操胜券的尤里森狠狠来两下。  
然而他做不到。  
他根本做不到。  
鼻腔中都是尤里森的气味和自己的味道，焦躁感和几乎冲破胸口的心脏跳动，明明已经被喂了充沛的魔力，腿依旧虚软，最重要的是，那被翻开正在逐渐往回缩的小口依旧在流水，仿佛他的身体已经成为了喷泉。空虚，痛苦，本来就已经是恶魔的瞳孔剧烈收缩着。  
当但丁终于从池水中起身时，他毫不犹豫将自己撞上坐着的魔王膝盖，张开的嘴里吐出舌头和火星子，体型差让他只能焦躁不安地贴近构成尤里森的每一寸嗅闻着，寻找那个能够占有他的地方，并用自己的舌头去汲取想要的东西。  
他应该战斗。  
他应该离开。  
他应该拒绝。  
可是那个不怎么用得上的生殖腔，那个偏小的子宫正在抽泣着，用已经蔓延全身的火热与几乎达到中毒量的快感来催促但丁快些做点什么，不然他的身体就会从内部毁坏掉。  
需要种子。  
需要精液。  
任何可以填满的东西。  
但丁已经主动挺起自己的胸口尽可能去增加接触的面积，在粗糙的表面，在那些尖刺，在那些眼睛上分开腿去磨蹭，没有任何毛发的阻挡，如此亲密无间，如此疼痛，如此令人着迷，他一股一股挤出自己甬道内的汁水，试图以此来融化尤里森。  
灵魂好像飘在空中，浮浮沉沉盯着所有发生的一切，自己是如何用根本不熟练纯粹是杂志中瞥过一两眼的下流姿势去取悦盘虬扭曲可怕的魔王，是怎么靠从那些交错缝隙中细微透出的维吉尔味道而翻着眼睛攀上顶峰的。  
他太渴望自己的绑定者了，即使只是这么稀薄的味道也能让他自我高潮，亮色的液体糊满整个下体，不知轻重用爪子去拉拽才被分开没多久的肉缝，想要重新被撑开到那种可怕的程度，撕裂也好弄坏也好，只要内部被填满，幼小的腔体颤颤巍巍越发哭泣得悲惨。  
所谓会移动的子宫大抵如此，但丁快要受够了，咆哮声与呻吟一同钻出喉咙。  
戛然而止于突然的占有。  
他大概率在哭，泪腺被强制性挤空，又被体表的高温给蒸发，爪子甚至还没来得及收回，被自己的水液溅了满身，作为魔人形态本来就已经充满了爆发力的肌肉能够将内部的伤害压缩到最低限度，然而他的腹部诡异凸起着，尤里森本来就比他大许多，但丁的确和成为黑骑士的维吉尔做爱过，但现在好像更加过分，甚至还没到头，阴道宫颈被直接破开，热乎乎的血液和淫水混合，缓慢修复间几乎将尤里森生殖器的表面给半包裹进去，仿佛要从此融化生长在一起，可刚刚叫嚣着要被填充的子宫又对这猛烈的进攻感到瑟缩害怕，红肿的入口试图做最后的反抗。  
可是魔王抓着他的腰，就好像将他当成了用于繁衍的母体玩具往上一拽，又用力按回去，本就被拉开过的子宫口受不了这样的冲击，只能无奈地打开，宫内敏感的但丁刹那间直起腰又更多地软下去，支撑他身体的所有只剩下尤里森的勃起，可怕的绝对不能算是人类只有经过特殊定做才会有的可怕玩意，直接将他幼嫩的隐秘之地给弄成深重的淤色，微微往外抽就能带出生长有此时毫无作用肉刺的柔软媚肉，整个肉瓣被强制性往外翻，肿大又色情。  
但丁发誓这是他第一次吞下这么可怕的大家伙，他怀疑自己实际上已经碎成了两半，只是那些甲胄粘连着破碎的肉块让他堪堪保持着此时的形体。  
这样过激的性爱是否真的能带来快乐？大脑里多巴胺的分泌机制早就被之前注入的液体给毁坏了，但丁以为是痛，可是他的阴道痉挛不止，最终不得不承认尤里森的确照顾到他所有敏感的地方，被冲破的屏障只能越来越开，整个子宫内壁都被顶得半透明。  
滑动……  
不是说触手的黏腻，而是更可怕更奇怪的，闭合，睁开，移动，器官表面粘膜的接触，但丁终于反应过来，他从来没想过这个——尤里森占有他的器官上是否也生着有同他其它肢体那样的眼球？  
那些恶心的东西将他内里一览无余，看他是如何承受，是怎么流出更多的爱液，被过量充斥而成为半透明嫩粉色的子宫明显看得见被肉膜包裹住的扭结勃起，只要轻轻移动就能逼出但丁断断续续夹着过量唾液的抽泣呻吟。  
不可能再逃得开。  
原本就存在的标记更加坚固，等会儿尤里森射精的话……  
脑袋里已经自动构筑起最可怕的后果，子宫装不下那么多东西，小小的器官再怎么被撑大也放不下，只能拼命挤压其它内脏，强迫它们让开为性爱让出一条道路。  
事实上但丁的想法并没有错，当尤里森的精液注射进来的时候他已经背过气去，花了几分钟才找回自己，然后睁大眼睛看自己扭曲的姿态，充当阻塞的性器缓缓抽出，他穴口试图做那么一点儿抵抗，完全没有，肉缝之中喷出浓稠精液，那是他的身体装不下的部分，敞开的穴口暂时失去所有的弹性，空洞且赤裸地展示着被精液浸透捣出糊状拉丝黏在殷红软肉湿答答的糟糕模样，他还没全部排出来，如果此时此刻压迫腹部还能再挤出来更多，子宫痉挛抽搐，被满胀的感觉让他的高温转成了极为适宜的温度，受孕的过程就此进行，幸好尤里森足够忍耐，不然那些过量的精液和猛烈的撞击足以破坏阻塞但丁的输卵管，让他根本达不到受孕的可能。  
等到他诞下子嗣，幼崽拥有足够力量之后，但丁也许会陷入另外的淫虐地狱，但他现在被安静放置起来，遵循尤里森意志的触手会将他照顾得足够好，只需要等待子宫中的卵出现，长大，勃动生命。  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
